<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922696">Use Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, BDSM Scene, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Gags, M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Roleplay, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Roleplay, THIS IS A SCENE THAT ALEC AND MAGNUS DISCUSSED BEFORE HAND, THIS IS NOT REAL NON-CON, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Magnus Bane, just so you know &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is coming towards the end of his cycle, meaning he needs to find someone to incubate his eggs</p><p>How lucky he is when a lone shadowhunter wanders into his forest home</p><p>(Just so you know this fic has rape/non-con elements but it is a scene that Magnus and Alec discussed before beginning &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Use Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec should have seen this coming, hell he should have been 3 steps ahead! He was a shadowhunter for gods sakes </p><p>A shadowhunter who was currently pinned to the forest floor by… Alec wasn't really sure <em>what</em> this thing was. </p><p>At first glance, he seemed like an Asian human male, a rather attractive one at that, but then a <em>second</em> glance there was a lot more to take in. </p><p>Piercing yellow cat eyes, clearly a warlock mark and… And multiple giant dark tentacles protruding from his back, there had to be at least 8, 4 of which had him pinned firmly to the ground whilst the man sat on top of his hips. </p><p>"I have to say Shadowhunter, you were rather easy to sneak up on and catch" The warlock taunted. Alec scowled and grunted as he attempted to pull himself free from the muscular tentacles holding him down. </p><p>"Let go of me" Alec growled lowly at the other man, only to have him smirk and chuckle back at him, a dark look in his eyes. </p><p>"I'm afraid not dear Nephilim, I caught you for a reason" the warlock smiled, gently running the tip of one of his tentacles down Alec's face, much to Alec's disgust</p><p>"I'm coming towards the end of my cycle, meaning I have to find a suitable place to incubate my eggs" The man explained, the tentacle that was touching Alec's face slowly began to move down his chest before stopping at the hem of his shirt, gently rucking it up to expose some of his torso. </p><p>"And I happened to have captured the <em>perfect</em> person to do such a thing" Alec's frown quickly turned to a look of shock as what the man was saying clicked in his head </p><p>"No… no, no you aren't going to fucking touch me!" Alec exclaimed as his attempts to escape became feverish, to no avail however</p><p>"And what is your grand escape plan shadowhunter? I've got you right where I want you, trussed up in my grasp and ready for the taking, there is no escape from this dear, I wouldn't waste your energy" the man almost seemed bored as he watched Alec squirm and wrestle in his grip, barely even loosening the tight hold his tentacles had on him</p><p>After a few more minutes, it seemed as if Alec admitted defeat, slumping in the man's grip before turning his head to glare at him. </p><p>"What are you going to do to me?" Alec said lowly causing the man to smirk</p><p>“Oh don’t sound so grim shadowhunter, this won’t kill you… in fact, it may do quite the opposite” the man continued to smirk as that same tentacle made its way back up to Alec’s face</p><p>“Since we’ll be getting pretty <em>close</em> soon, I’m Magnus” *Magnus* said with a casual smile, as if this whole situation was a normal mundane event. Alec frowned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Pleasure” Alec spat back, noticing out of the corner of his eye the tentacle that was resting on his cheek was now rather close to his mouth. In a panic, Alec quickly shut his mouth and held it tightly closed.</p><p>“Darling if you don’t want this to hurt you’re going to have to open, unless you’re into that then please by all means” Magnus explained to the shadowhunter pinned underneath him</p><p>With embarrassment burning hot at his cheeks and neck, Alec slowly opened his mouth and allowed the tentacle to crawl inside. The thick appendage quickly filled his mouth and left his tongue flattened, quietening him entirely. The texture was not at all what Alec expected, it was muscular and clearly had a lot of power running through it, yet at the same time, it was soft and not irritating to hold in his mouth.</p><p>“That’s a good boy, now don’t be alarmed” Alec didn’t have time to think about what was supposed to be alarming him before the tentacle in his mouth began to secrete something. Whatever it was secreting was thick and sweet, almost tasting like honey.</p><p>“You just relax for me and start swallowing” Magnus leaned forward, coming closer to Alec’s face as he ran a gentle hand down the front of the shadowhunter’s throat.</p><p>Everything in Alec’s instincts was screaming at him not to listen, to fight, to escape, to do anything except what this clearly crazy warlock was telling him to do, but despite everything, Alec swallowed deeply. The liquid slid down his throat, warm and almost comforting as it went.</p><p>“See? That isn’t as bad as you thought now was it, if anything you should be feeling pretty good” Magnus smiled as he continued to gently trace patterns on Alec’s throat and collarbones.</p><p>Almost against his will, Alec nodded. Whatever the hell this stuff was, it was having a severe effect on his body, with every swallow, Alec took down the more and more relaxed his whole body began to feel. </p><p>His head felt fuzzy, limbs heavy and weightless at the same time and his eyes gently fluttering as they became hazy; Alec’s body was almost moving on autopilot as he continued to swallow, the only sound leaving his body was the harsh yet relaxed breaths coming from his nose.</p><p>“Good job shadowhunter, now comes the fun part” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. Alec barely felt as his belt was unfastened and his pants and boxers were pulled down, exposing his legs to the cold air, yet he had never felt warmer in his life. His breath caught as he felt something slightly cold and soft prod at his entrance</p><p>“Easy…” Magnus soothed in his ear, kissing slightly at the skin underneath it. Alec’s body quickly relaxed once again at Magnus’ words, allowing the tentacle to slightly breach the rim of muscles. It seemed as if the tentacle that was slowly going in had its own lubrication, it was gently sliding in and out with ease barely an inch inside of him, but <em>fuck</em>... it felt good.</p><p>Alec couldn’t help the small broken moan that slipped past the tentacle in his mouth, barely anything was inside him yet but it was such a different feeling to what a regular dick would feel like. Magnus let out a small laugh at the noise, running his hand down Alec’s chest.</p><p>The tentacle continued to open him gently, an obscene squelching sound following every move it made. After a good 5 minutes of the tentacle preparing him, Alec felt it still inside him.</p><p>“You take me so well shadowhunter, it’s time to go deeper” Magnus’ voice almost sounded cynical in his ear as the warlock threaded his unoccupied hand into Alec’s short chest hair, giving it a slight tug.</p><p>The tentacle began to move once more, but this time it wasn’t fucking him open, oh no… it was going deep. Alec’s eyes widened as he felt the tentacle making it’s way deeper and deeper inside of him, crawling into a depth Alec didn’t think was even possible.</p><p>A spike of pleasure suddenly washed over Alec as he threw his head back with a loud choked moan, feeling the tentacle bump over his prostate. </p><p>“Oh, you like that huh? Like it when I touch you there?” Magnus teased as he bit down on Alec’s earlobe, the shadowhunter responding with a strong nod and a whine. Magnus smirked and gently ran his tentacle back over that spot, basking in the sound that left Alec’s gagged lips. The shadowhunter’s cock was deep red and weeping against his stomach, clearly looking for any sort of stimulation to send him over the edge; they weren’t even at the good part yet.</p><p>"Almost there…" Magnus grunted as he pushed his tentacle further into Alec, the shadowhunter whimpering at the sensation. </p><p>Finally, Magnus felt his tentacle stop exactly where it needed to be, surrounded by Alec's warmth deep inside him. </p><p>"Look at that, you took me so well" Magnus smirked looking down at Alec's torso, seeing his tentacle slightly bulging through the skin between his hips. </p><p>Alec looked down and saw the sight as well, pleasure washing through him at the strange sight. With a cry, Alec squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm rocked through him. </p><p>"What did I tell you? I knew you'd enjoy it, but the fun hasn't even started yet" Alec's misty eyes met Magnus' at that statement, if the warlock kept going at this rate Alec was going to be wrecked. </p><p>"My advice, breathing is going to be your best friend for this" Magnus said firmly to Alec as he seemed to brace himself on the ground next to Alec's torso. </p><p>Alec watched in a daze as Magnus' face scrunched up and his hands gripped into the grass. After a few minutes of Magnus huffing and grunting, Alec began to feel movement from the base of the tentacle. Alec looked down again and his eyes widened when he saw a lump slowly making its way down the part of the tentacle that wasn't inside Alec.</p><p>Alec slightly wriggled against his bonds in fear, but Magnus tightened his grip and opened his eyes to stare at Alec. </p><p>"Breathe shadowhunter, you're okay" Magnus' voice soothed Alec and he forced himself to relax as the lump disappeared out of his line of vision. Suddenly he felt the round edge of an egg pressing against his entrance, pushing its way slowly inside of him. </p><p>Alec whined as the egg seemed to get wider as it slowly made it's way past his rim. It felt like hours but it was only a matter of seconds before the egg was pushed into him and out of the tentacle, leaving Alec with a strange feeling of heaviness sitting in his torso. </p><p>"Well done, I don't know how many I've got but I'm sure you can take it" Magnus gave Alec another smirk as he panted slightly out of breath. It seemed as if another egg was following quickly as another lump appeared in Magnus' tentacle. </p><p>"Ready for round 2?" Alec groaned and let his head thump back on the forest floor. The process continued 4 more times, Magnus would slowly push the egg from the base of his tentacle and inside Alec, each time making the shadowhunter moan and whine at the breaching feeling, before depositing the egg inside of him to start the process all over again. </p><p>On the sixth egg, however, things changed. </p><p>"F-Fuck, this one's big" Magnus grunted as he pushed. The egg moved a lot slower than the others, it's girth was at least 3 or 4 inches wider than the others. It reached Alec's entrance just like the others and began to press in, making the shadowhunter groan. </p><p>Alec could feel the size difference with this one, each time it slightly moved it only seemed to get bigger. Just as it seemed like it couldn't get any bigger, the egg got lodged in his entrance at the widest point. His rim gripped down on it, causing Alec to begin whining and panting at the gaping feeling. </p><p>"Shit, shit it's stuck" Alec looked up at Magnus in shock and panic, what did he mean stuck?! </p><p>"I'm going to have to push hard on this one, I suggest you hold your breath" Alec didn't know what else to do, so he listened and locked up tightly and stopped breathing. </p><p>With a yell, Magnus pushed hard into him and the egg slipped past the ring of muscles, jostling around the other 5 eggs inside him as it exited the tentacle, causing Alec to have another orgasm rip through him. </p><p>The two laid there for a few minutes, both of their pants filled the air. </p><p>"You've… you've impressed me shadowhunter, but I'm afraid there's still more" Magnus informed him. Alec groaned, he was already so full… how could he fit more? Before Alec had a chance to think about it too much another one was coming.</p><p>6 more, Magnus managed to lay another 6 inside of Alec. By the time the final one pushed into him Alec was a shaking and sobbing mess. His whole body was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding out of his chest. </p><p>"Well done shadowhunter, well done" Magnus said with an exhausted smile, gently he began to extract his tentacles from Alec, the shadowhunter whimpering from overstimulation. </p><p>Once all of Magnus' tentacles had returned him Alec's body, the warlock sat back on his heels and admired the sight in front of him. </p><p>Despite no longer having restraints, Alec didn't move. He laid on the floor, chest heaving and his stomach bumpy and slightly enlarged. Magnus slowly crawled back over Alec, snapping his fingers to banish the glamour on their bedroom. The forest scene faded back into their bedroom, both of them on the unmade bed. </p><p>“Feeling alright my love?” Magnus asked gently brushing some of Alec’s hair behind his ear. Alec moaned at the contact and shifted slightly on the bed, gasping as he felt the eggs move around inside him.</p><p>“Need to cum…” Alec whimpered opening his eyes to look pleadingly up at Magnus. Magnus hummed and trailed his hand back down towards Alec’s torso, laying a hand over the bumpy skin.</p><p>“How’s it feel to be stuffed full of eggs? I’m sure every time you move you can feel them inside you, pressing against your skin since there’s barely any room” Magnus murmured gently as he ever so delicately pressed down on Alec’s torso to make the eggs press deeper into him. In response, Alec let out a loud cry and arched his back into the pressure.</p><p>“You took me so well, I wouldn’t be surprised if you let me go even further in the future. How many do you think you could fit? 15? Maybe even 20?” Alec nodded frantically as he bit down on his lip.</p><p>“And every time you’d just lay there and take it, because you love feeling used, feeling helpless against me as I have my way with you” Magnus’ hand moved from Alec’s stomach down to his weeping dick, wrapping his hand around it and beginning to pump at him.</p><p>“Yes! Yes you can, can do whatever you want to me” Alec huffed out squeezing his eyes shut, he was close, <em>really</em> close.</p><p>“Good, because you’re mine… all mine” With one last scream, Alec came hard all over Magnus’ hand and his stomach. In response to seeing Alec overcome with his pleasure, Magnus’ orgasm that he had been tilting on the edge of for a while finally toppled over, following suite with Alec.</p><p>Magnus gently let go of Alec, allowing the shadowhunter to come down from his high; he shifted up to lay next to him, kissing gently all over his face until Alec’s glassy eyes opened.</p><p>“That… that was, fuck” Alec huffed with a blissed smile.</p><p>“Good?” Magnus questioned</p><p>“Good is an understatement, that was… like nothing I’ve ever had before” Alec exclaimed raising his hands up to amplify the statement.</p><p>“I’m glad, do you want me to…?” Magnus questioned referring to Alec’s stomach, but Alec shook his head</p><p>“Not yet, it’s a nice feeling… I just wanna lay with you” Alec mumbled as he slowly shifted onto his side, snuggling into Magnus’ bare chest.</p><p>“By all means my love, by all means,” Magnus responded kissing at Alec’s sweaty hair, basking in the afterglow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this take me 3 days to write?<br/>Yep<br/>Should I have written it?<br/>Maybe not<br/>Do I need to go wash my brain out with soap?<br/>100%</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>